Clair's Dragonair
| ability= | numeps1=less than 1| firststagename=Dratini| secondstagename=Dragonair| epnum=EP251| epname=Beauty is Skin Deep| prevonum=147| evolution=1| evo1num=148| firstevoep=EP251| firstevoname=Beauty is Skin Deep| current=With Clair| java1=Megumi Hayashibara| java2=Megumi Hayashibara| }} Clair's Dragonair (Japanese: イブキのハクリュー Ibuki's Hakuryu) is Clair's main Pokémon in the . In the anime Dragonair first appeared as a in Beauty is Skin Deep, where it was sleeping by a riverside. When and tried approaching it for a closer look, appeared to protect Dratini. Dratini left with Clair and Gyarados behind. It caught the attention of and Jessie tried catching it on her own with the help of James's Weezing but Gyarados arrived in the nick of time to prevent that from happening. Clair than revealed that Dratini was shedding its skin. During the group's lunchtime, Team Rocket returned, disguised as an elderly couple. They pretended to take pictures but as soon as Clair allowed them to go near Dratini, their canes activated which trapped Dratini inside a net. Team Rocket weren't able to keep Dratini for long as it rocked the balloon which caused the balloon to crash and Dratini to escape. After 's was ed by , Clair jumped in to protect Dratini from a stray Thunderbolt. This caused Dratini to evolve into . Dragonair finished the villains with combined with Gyarados's . It led the group to Riverhead Falls where Clair performed her ritual. Dragonair reappeared in Fangs for Nothin', where Clair sent it out to navigate her and the group to cross the Dragon's Den to get to the Dragon Holy Land. It tried to stop Team Rocket from stealing the . In Great Bowls of Fire!, the Dragon Holy Land was in flames and Clair sent out Dragonair to help put out the fire with . With the fire out, Dragonair fought a in an attempt to calm her along with and Pikachu. It was able to calm Dragonite by creating thunder clouds with the help of Pikachu's . Clair used Dragonair as her final Pokémon in her Gym against Ash in Better Eight Than Never, after two of her Pokémon were already defeated. It fought against Ash's Pikachu and managed to defeat him easily with with the help of its speed and power. Dragonair fought Charizard next as Ash's final Pokémon. It proved to be a tough challenge for Charizard as well as it kept on dodging Charizard's attacks by diving underwater. Dragonair also had a wide range of moves like which also gave Charizard problems. Ash had an idea by having Charizard evaporate the pool water to prevent Dragonair from hiding in there to dodge attacks. Despite doing so, Dragonair resorted to attacking and defending. Charizard was finally able to defeat Dragonair with a flaming earning Ash the . Dragonair reappeared along with Clair in Why? Wynaut!!, where it helped Ash find his missing Gym Badges which were stolen by Team Rocket. After finding Team Rocket, it saved Ash from a big fall and then went after their balloon. Dragonair made a brief cameo during 's introduction of the Johto region in An Egg Scramble!. It reappeared in flashbacks in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! and A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Personality and characteristics Dragonair, as a Dratini, was a friendly Pokémon during its debut appearance. Dratini was not yet experienced with Pokémon battles as Clair would often protect it. However, when attacked Clair and went after Dratini, it evolved into Dragonair to save both of them and caused Clair to want to use it in battles. Dragonair managed to hold its own in battles as it managed to do well handling its evolved form, Ash's Pikachu and . When the Dragon Holy Land was on fire, Dragonair went out of its way to put the fire out and to protect Ash's Pokémon from a rampaging Dragonite. It even helped calm the Dragonite from her rage. Dragonair had good swimming and flying skills which became useful during the Gym battle with Ash. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Twister|1=Flash|2=Rain Dance|3=Safeguard}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Twister|1=Flash|2=Rain Dance|3=Safeguard}}|image2=Clair Dragonair mod 4}}|0=Thunder Wave|1=Hyper Beam|2=Dragon Rage|3=Iron Tail}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Thunder Wave|1=Hyper Beam|2=Dragon Rage|3=Iron Tail}}}} In the games In the Generation II games, Clair has three Dragonair, but they are not her highest-leveled Pokémon, that status belonging to her instead. In , Clair only has two Dragonair, one of them having been replaced by a . In her later battles, one of them has evolved into . Clair also uses a Dragonair in the Challenge Mode scenario of Pokémon Puzzle Challenge, being the last opponent the player challenges in Easy mode. Dragonair is absent in the Pokémon World Tournament of as Clair uses Dragonite instead. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Dragonair appeared in The Dragonite's Imperial Wrath. Moves used * Clair told Dragonair to use but the move wasn't shown. In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Clair's Dragonair was revealed to have been raised from a since Clair's childhood. It debuted in the round Debonaire Dragonair, where it was first seen defeating Clair's disciple's in a battle. Later, Clair used Dragonair to battle against , but was defeated when it tricked them into attacking its ice reflection and launched a powerful . In The Last Battle II, Clair used her Dragonair to fight off the brainwashed s aboard the Magnet Train. On the same train, she then used it to battle Blaine and to make him disclose the whereabouts of Lance. However, Dragonair was quickly defeated by Blaine's , and after acknowledging this loss, she sent in the report that Blaine had defeated her, winning the Indigo Plateau Kanto vs. Johto Gym Leader tournament in Kanto's favor. In Dealing With A Koffing Fit, Clair and Dragonair reappeared before in Lance's hideout at Whirl Islands, thinking that he had something to do with Lance's disappearance. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Safeguard|1=Outrage|2=Thunder Wave|3=DragonBreath}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Safeguard|1=Outrage|2=Thunder Wave|3=Dragon Breath}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Clair's Dragonair debuts in The Ultimate Battle...?!. She sent it out to battle . As Red had battle Dragonair, Clefairy became intimidated by the Dragon Pokémon but was willing to take it on. As Clefairy went for the first move, Dragonair took it in as if it was nothing. Clefairy then got angry after Clair laughed at him as she found it funny. When Clefairy tried attacking again, Dragonair Clefairy tightly. battled Dragonair to save his cousin but he easily became immobile after getting hit by Dragonair's . With no other choice, had to battle Dragonair even though he and Clefairy got into a fight earlier but Red scolded him to battle Dragonair. After dodging many Dragon Breaths, Tyrogue managed to free Clefairy by ing Dragonair. With Clefairy able to battle again, he worked with Tyrogue to take on Dragonair. Using , both Clefairy and Tyrogue defeat the Dragon Pokémon. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Wrap|1=DragonBreath|2=Hyper Beam}} PM.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Wrap|1=DragonBreath|2=Hyper Beam}}}} Related articles Dragonair Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon with anime move errors es:Dragonite de Clair/Débora it:Dragonite di Sandra